Arukādo Family
This page and property of Joaquim7210 * The Arukādo Family (アルカド家族,Arukado kazoku) Known for having very strong members and dangerous secrets, and one of the most influential and powerful families in the world, known whose blood is worth millions. Background The Arukādo family owns and lives in the Land of Night region, which is one of the most unusual places in the Republic of Mimbo, near a deep river that flows into the 3,722 meter deep ocean. Its property is surrounded by huge stone walls, guarded by a giant dog named Cerberu and a Bahamut-type dragon. Only a few independent people have any idea what is inside the property. Even the appearance of some family members is unknown to the general public, as a single image of any member can be sold by the millions, since the identity of a single member is known to only a few individuals. Only your family name can cause fear and terror in the underworld even more than the presence of the entire Family Branch. Family children are trained from birth in the art of fighting, studying, researching, hunting, although each family member has the privilege of choosing the specialty of their fort and taste as they grow. For example, the eldest daughter, Kany, seems to be a master at hunting; while the oldest, Apsu, is a notorious and experienced expert. In every generation there seems to be a prodigal son who would be named heir. The heir to Arukādo's business is currently Uranyjo, although he has stated that he does not wish to inherit his family's occupation. Each member of the Arukādo family is believed to have commenced training from the date of birth. Children can also use weapons (firearms, bombs, swords, bows, axes ...), which are also appropriate based on their Nen skills. Members may use a special transmitter in their business. They have some talent classes that make them unique: resistance to almost all types of poison, ability to withstand high power of electricity and power of On among users like Jiro. Even at age they are capable of fighting and warriors. For example, the daughter of her second daughter, Mari, enrolled in the wrestling room at age six and reached the celebrated 210th floor at age eight. Another example is the youngest daughter, Mina, who was accepted into the Association at the age of twelve and defeated all participants in one day. Many of Arukādo's abilities associated with snakes and dragons, wolves and bats, fairies, among others, a unique ancient God whose particular but respected elements are light and dark, a symbol apparently revered in the balance of his home. During an internal mission, when family members have conflicting ideals and principles, it is against the rules to think about killing a family member. A concept from the oldest to the youngest listening to the wisdom of those who came first than you. Estate Exterior Interior Household Members Arukādo Family. Servants. Guards. Pets Associates and Family Friends Allowed. Servants To live on the property, they are constantly training every day. The stewards of Arukādo receive their training and education within the family patrimony with their members. They have a classroom, teacher and instructors. Butlers are executed if caught trapping the family, on or off Arukādo property. They also use heavy objects daily to increase their strength as: Double door: 200 kg. or about 440 pounds. (each part) Slippers: 20 kg or about 44 lbs. (each one) Mug / Cup: 20 kg. or about 44 pounds. Bule: 40 kg. or about 88 lbs. Chair: 60 kg. or about 132 pounds. Bathroom door: 500 kg. or about 1102 lbs. Mop and broom: 25 kg. or about 55 pounds. Water Bucket: 30 kg. or about 66 lbs. Fact: 50 kg.-150 kg. or about 110 pounds. -330 lbs. (In the anime of 1999, 100 kg or about 220 lbs.) Phone: 20 kg. or about 44 pounds. In addition, in the 2011 anime, all furniture and utensils (not specified) of the house weigh more than 20 kg. (approximately 44 lbs.) each. Servants have real value to the family, rather than mere servitude, or do not show more openly feelings. Yet many of the servants are fiercely loyal to the family and have a crush on them, to the point of taking sides with a family member who will have a conflict between them arise. History Under development. Family Rules Family Secrets Blood ' ''Main article: Ancient Blood. Some members of the Arukādo Family have a type of blood that always manifests itself in some members of the family. This draws the attention of people who are behind the powerful properties in this blood that heightens the strength and healing attributes that makes them unique . the interesting that is a trace only transmitted, the first child and the first daughter can skip a generation. A quantity 100 gm of Arukādo Pure blood equals 2 billion. '''On On (怨 オ ン, On; 'Malice') is one of the defining characteristics. It is the opposite of Nen. Instead of using vital energy, On's aura is derived from hatred and can be considered 'death energy'. Em grants tremendous strength, with each user being able to utilize 100% efficient Nen-like skills. Unlike Nen, this aura is considered the strongest of the two and has no categories; That is, one who masters the ability of an Enhancer, Transmuter, Conjurer, Emitter, Manipulator and Specialist. It can be used after contact with Jed's blood and making a contract to obtain On or to be an Arukādo of Apsu's lineage and a matter of time before it can manifest normally. However, using On will kill the user after he breaks his contract into Jed's ability to create (or, most likely, will fail the contract). Jed devised a way to share this power for misuse and was arrested and killed. For people who are born with this power usually not at risk of death with all the overuse of this power can turn off their humanity and clash with the Nen Power temporarily disabling it.Not all The descendants of Apsu manifest power On but it is always a boy and a girl from the family group who can skip a generation like Mari. Weapons A ritual is a tradition that when a family member manifests Power On, he or she must design his or her own weapon or receive the weapon from someone in the family. It must be made of the rare mineral that is not found in the known world that reacts to Nen and On. Family weapons made of a material that react with the wearer's aura. Second Star.png|In Jiro Big Love.png|In Mari Dark Sword.png|In Apsu Obsidian Bow.png|In Fate Plot Under development. Family Tree ' Arukādo Family.PNG|In Jiro's mind his family. Apsu '+ Pureza = Abella,Uranyjo,Guts,Nike. Uranyjo '''+ Irayorui = '''Jiro,Kel,Eli,Ama,Dan. Nike '''+ Talion = '''Fate. Nike '+ Cecil = Kany,'Mari. Guts + Liz = Mina,Mai. Fate '''+ Clair = '''Arisu. Abella + Zero = Rose,Abel. Jiro + Princess = Future child. Relationships Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Female Category:Males Category:Females Category:Organization Category:Joaquim7210 Category:Family Category:Group